


Detroit: Become Horny

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Armor, Bottom Galo Thymos, Burnish (Promare), Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Monsterfucking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia, Top Lio Fotia, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: "whoops, i dropped my monster condom that i use for my magnum dong"(Galo convinces Lio to let him take Lio's armor for a ride and it's very nearly too much for him to handle.)Kinktober day 9:  monsterfucking
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Detroit: Become Horny

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at like. 4am. while high on sleep deprivation

Lio is _tall._ Armored up, he’s the same size as Galo’s Matoi Tech, damn near ten feet tall. He can barely wrap his head around how someone so tiny proportionally fits inside that armor, or even how it works at all, but pondering those mysteries right now is wholly inconsequential. Lio’s armor had been a blur, a glittering, menacing black carapace of hard edges and deadly flames, kept only barely at bay by tech and training. Now, naked and vulnerable, Galo stares up at the impassive, alien silhouette before him and struggles to remember his boyfriend is inside there.

The armor—it’s impossible to think of it as _Lio—_ shifts from one dangerously sharp foot to the other, then kneels in front of Galo, still towering over him. It raises one clawed, dagger-like hand, flexing each finger slowly and deliberately until only the index finger is extended and crooked at Galo, beckoning him forward. Galo takes a shaky step closer, the armor’s heat hitting him like a physical wall. It’s like standing before a bonfire. It holds out one hand, palm-up, offering Galo to step closer and place his hand inside. Instinct says it’ll burn him, but Galo does anyway, his whole body damp with sweat from the heat. He places his hand in the armor’s palm, completely dwarfed by its size and power. The solid fire is warm—hot, even—but not burning. It’s deep black like space and highly reflective, though at raking angles it gleams violent magenta and teal, like the colors are hidden deep inside the alien planes. Galo shivers. Being this close to the armor is _completely_ different from fighting it with an entire team behind him.

“ _It’s okay, Galo,”_ Lio says, his voice deepened and distorted by the armor, warbling like water or rippling like a flame. Galo looks up into the armor’s eyeless face, its jagged rictus grin and crowned head, strange and impassive and expressionless. Dangerous. Galo feels himself get wet, his cock hardening.

“What am I supposed to do here?” Galo asks.

The armor settles itself on the ground, spreading its long, pointed legs out before it and patting one of its thighs. Galo scrambles into its lap, straddling a hot, hard leg; he grinds his clit down onto the armor and hisses at the sharp sensation.

“ _That’s it,”_ Lio says indulgently, a big hand settling on Galo’s hip and rocking him down a little harder until he whines. The armor pulls Galo farther forward and he doesn’t understand why until he sees the dark, writhing mass of fire condensing into shape between its legs. It twists into a narrow column and then smooths out into a dark, shimmering _tentacle,_ for lack of any better word. Galo gasps as the narrow tip quests up his inner thigh and dances across his dick and wet lips.

“That’s not gonna fit,” he whines, reaching down to stroke his hand along the prehensile cock; it’s proportional, probably the size of Galo’s forearm. Glassy-smooth and hot and powerful and Galo wants it _in him._

“ _It’ll fit,”_ Lio says decisively, then picks Galo up so easily, repositioning him so he’s straddling the armor’s angular hips, hands braced on its geometric chest, staring up into the glowing lime-green teeth. Somewhere behind those acid teeth is Lio, but Galo just can’t see him in there. All he sees is this dangerous alien fire creature about to stuff him with a tentacle dick and his pussy is absolutely drooling for it.

The slender prehensile tip of the armor’s cock wraps around Galo’s dick and he moans, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the impenetrable fire carapace beneath him. It grips his little cock gently and strokes it slowly, tortuously, leaving Galo moaning and pressing his face against the flat plane of the armor’s chest. “Please, Lio, please,” he begs, looking up into the armor’s teeth and finding only a reflection of his own debauched face there: flushed across the bridge of the nose, shining with sweat, hair scraped haphazardly back, eyes blown dark with naked lust, lips swollen and bitten. Galo reaches up for the armor’s face, his fingertips grazing across the glassy green teeth. The armor does not react. Between Galo’s legs, the armor’s cock traces down the underside of Galo’s clit and prods briefly at his urethra—he yelps—before circling teasingly around the dripping entrance to his pussy.

“ _You’re going to take my cock now,”_ Lio says. Galo whimpers at the commanding tone, his noise sliding into a full-throated moan as the armor’s cock slides effortlessly into his body. It writhes and twists deep into his pussy, curling around his cervix, and it still keeps coming, getting thicker as it goes, coiling up into Galo’s cunt and stuffing him fuller and fuller. Galo presses his face against the armor, leaning heavily into it as his insides are stretched by this impossible cock that just keeps splitting him open, getting bigger and fatter and pushing deeper into him until the feeling of being filled completely is the only thing Galo can focus on.

“Lio, _Lio,”_ Galo moans, panting hard and trying to relax into the feeling of being impossibly full of alien fire cock. Then something hot and smooth is pressing up against Galo’s asshole and he whines. “I can’t, I’m too full,” he pants.

“ _You can, puppy. You can do it for me,”_ Lio says, something like affection in his distorted voice. Galo whimpers and pants and clings onto the armor for dear life as a second tentacle-cock pushes inside his ass. He fights to breathe evenly because the pressure and the sensation of being penetrated there when he’s already got _so much_ in his pussy is making his cock feel like it’s going to explode. He ruts weakly against the armor’s crystalline abs; it grabs his lower back with one hand and slowly grinds him up and down, stuffing more and more cock into his ass as it goes. There’s something wet on Galo’s face and if he’s drooling on himself, he doesn’t care. His entire world is a mess of shivery overstimulation. It feels so good it _hurts_ and he’s shaking and falling apart and there’s still _more cock_ splitting him open endlessly and—

Galo comes to lying on his back, his head resting on Lio’s thigh, his boyfriend's legs bracketing his torso. Gone is the monstrous armor, replaced by a small, familiar body and soft pale skin. Lio’s petting his hair and face, smiling at him gently.

“Whapp’n’d?” Galo slurs, wiping his mouth on his arm.

“You got overstimulated,” Lio says.

“Did I come?” Galo asks, trying to sit up and quickly realizing that’s not going to happen, because his whole body feels like jelly.

“I… don’t know.” Lio pushes Galo’s hair back from his sticky forehead. “You could probably use a bath, though.”

“How much cock do you have?” Galo asks suspiciously.

“If we’re going to be precise about it,” Lio says cagily, “there’s no actual limit to them.”

Galo snorts. “Figures. You were gonna stuff me with alien dick until I exploded.”

“No—” Lio says, and Galo turns his head and bites Lio’s thigh playfully. “But you liked it?”

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Galo admits, smiling, and Lio bends over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Planck Theory: absolutely nothing to do with Planck's Constant and everything to do with the most cursed idea of how MB3 fit into their armor


End file.
